


Jack-Off-Lantern

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Pumpkin Spice, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: Barnaby doesn’t understand the rave about pumpkins but he sure finds out.





	

Halloween may have been his birthday, but Barnaby had personally never been a fan. He never did the Trick or Treat thing, nor did he find any joy in dressing up to scare others. Maverick had asked him to hand out candy a few times, and that had been alright in the first hour or so, but he would quickly tire of the loud demanding children and the parents screaming at them to behave.

And so it was, that the decorations and items generally associated with Halloween were of no interest to him. It was like that for years and years until he noted one thing that just grew in popularity with every passing season.

"Pumpkin spice latte?" Agnes offered during one unusual morning of generosity on a visit to Apollon.

"A...what?" Barnaby scrunched up his nose at the offending drink even as it was held out to him.

With an irritating squeak of the chair, Kotetsu leaned back and peered over. "Really? It's the new thing. Everyone is all about pumpkin spice!"

"Everyone?" Barnaby challenged. "Why do you have a caramel coffee?"

Kotetsu seemed to think for a moment. "Well everyone white."

Before Barnaby could get annoyed at him, Agnes laughed. "Your idiot partner is right." Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at her back. Agnes set the cup down and continued. "Here. You'll probably love it. I know how picky you are but you'll love it. ...Also you two have to be in a pumpkin spice candy ad."

Ooooof course. Kotetsu groaned and Barnaby rolled his eyes.

And he did not touch the drink.

-

"I gotta find costume parts for my daughter." That was what Kotetsu had said. And Barnaby found it pretty stupid, but at the same time, he got it. Kaede liked Halloween. She had a costume party at home to go to and couldn't acquire some of the costume bits she required to wow the other students around her small town. So, Kotetsu would be sending them.

Barnaby had no urge to help him shop, and he went right home.

And there, outside his door, was a pumpkin. A big pumpkin, at least in his opinion. It was a little bigger than a basketball, though not as heavy as he expected when he moved it to get inside - and under it was a note.

'Get acquainted with this, we have some Halloween shoots to do as well. - Agnes'.

"How the hell...?" How would one get ACQUAINTED with a pumpkin!? He'd have to ask Kotetsu later. Barnaby was too tired to throw a fit in the hallway, plus he knew it was plain ol' work and he'd have to just deal with it. So, he brought the pumpkin inside.

Immediately he set it aside to watch TV. He was bored until Kotetsu got home, at which point he was hoping for some sex before bed. That man was goofy and had managed to destroy a very expensive stained glass window that day, but DAMN he had a nice ass!

"Ah..." Barnaby decided to flip the channel over to some porn. Thinking about Kotetsu got him all sorts of worked up, and maybe he'd just have to jack himself off while he waited.

Of course, the porn was Halloween themed. The title was something along the lines of "Gay Grinning Ghosts", which almost made him turn it off, but the dick on screen had him hooked. The guy was big. He was fucking hung and Barnaby's mouth actually watered. As the camera zoomed out on the man Barnaby noticed that he was, he was well - he was petting a pumpkin in his kitchen and he was apparently preparing to carve it up while he was all naked.

Knives and bare balls didn't seem like a good idea but since he was hot Barnaby kept watching. The man carved an eye in his pumpkin, and then for whatever reason, decided to finger it. Barnaby found himself a little jealous of that stupid pumpkin.

And then the titular 'ghosts' busted into the kitchen! They appeared to be men wearing sheets with nothing but their hard cocks hanging out asking if he wanted a boo-gasm.

Barnaby turned off the tv.

He wasn't sure what kind of person could get into such an awful dirty movie, but it sure wasn't him. As interesting as a nice group bang might be, he didn't have the willpower to make himself watch. Maybe he'd just have to go lay in bed and jerk it, and he got up to just do that.

Then his eyes fell upon it.

The pumpkin.

Well...the way the man had touched it...he couldn't deny it had been a little interesting. Say if he were to carve a hole, he'd have a perfect little juicy thing to fuck - NO! No, for God's sake he was thinking about fucking a pumpkin!

...People did worse, right?

Barnaby picked up the pumpkin and went to the kitchen counter. He was horny, and he was going to experiment because that's what people did. He sought out a kitchen knife and stabbed the pumpkin and then stood there with the knife's handle sticking out of the pumpkin. He had never actually carved one before, and had remembered at that moment that he heard people usually scooped the guts out of the top. He didn't really want to do that...

He just wanted a circle for an eye. He couLd have his way with it, and then figure out how to make a proper face in it so that no one would ever suspect what he did. So he cut that circle carefully, pulled it out, and was dismayed at the trail of pumpkin innards that made it hard to take out. But he did it. He used the knife to clear the hole to the proper size, surprised at how warm the inside of the pumpkin was since it had at some point been outside. Of course, he didn't know how long it had been in his hallway either.

Once the pumpkin was ready, he took it into the bedroom. He hadn't worked out the details of it, but he knew the easiest way to accomplish what he wanted to do would just be to hump it. He dumped the thing on his bed and dropped his pants and underwear. His dick had been hard but softened slightly while he carved the hole.

He thought about how the pumpkin would feel, he thought about the dick on the tv screen, he thought about the finger in the hole. As he did so he pumped his erection with one hand. Maybe lube, yea, lube might be nice, so he grabbed the bottle they kept next to the bed and spread a little on his cock.

Then he aimed it at the hole. He slipped the tip in and realized the hole was slightly small...but that felt great. It squeezed him. He slid the rest of the way in until he was balls deep in pumpkin. The insides felt strange on the tip, on his shaft, and he could feel the slimy sides of the shells.

Oh God it felt good. SO, so good.

He drew back and thrust back in slowly. It was perfect. He started at a slow rhythm, hands on the sides of the pumpkin to hold it in place, his knees spread on either side of it. It squeezed him, everything slick on his cock. He quickened his pace, trying not to slam his balls hard against it as it wasn't exactly soft like skin.

But he couldn't control himself. It just felt too fucking good, and before he knew it he was pounding into the fucking thing, head thrown back, groans leaving his throat. Did other people do this? Did he even CARE? Oh how he wished he'd had an interest years ago...

He didn't even care how hard he fucked it. It was a pumpkin and if it got smashed from the repeated ramming, so be it. He could get another. That's right. There was an endless supply of pumpkins right outside his window. He could get as many as he wanted! And if he had to look excited about pumpkins in an ad, he had that down. He would NAIL it, so to speak.

As all those thoughts crossed his mind, he felt that fire coiling down low, and before he knew it he came hard, seed coating seed inside that pumpkin. He thrust himself in until his dick was drained, and even after that he stayed still panting as he grew soft inside the orange innards. It felt good, so good, so wonderful and perfect...

Bit by bit, Barnaby came down for his orgasm. He pulled out and made a face at his mess. How gross! Had he really thought about getting more pumpkins just moments ago? And now look, part of his body covered in pumpkin guts and come!

Overcome by disgust he rolled off the bed and away from the former objet of his desire. "A shower...I think...a shower..." he said to no one but himself. Then he bolted right out of the room, nearly tripping over himself in an effort to get to the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt, started the water, and jumped right in.

Barnaby lost track of how long he was in the shower. He just felt gross. No way he could taste anything pumpkin spice now! He washed himself, including a complete scrub of his cock and balls, three times. And then when he felt a little less weird he turned off the shower and stepped out - in time to see Kotetsu come in the bathroom.

"Ooooh. This is what I was hoping to see," Kotetsu said, immediately stepping up to him and kissing his lips. "Nice."

Barnaby blushed all over. "W-welcome home, old man. How indecent coming in here!" he said, even though it didn't matter.

But it made Kotetsu laugh. "Mmm hmm. My my, you DO look delicious Lil' Bunny. Wanna hurry up and be indecent with me?"

"Kotetsu...yes. Yes I do," Barnaby said, still blushing as he reached for the towel.

"Mmmm." Kotetsu reached around to give Barnaby a light smack on the ass. "I'll be waiting," he said, and exited the bathroom.

That man! He had certainly grown bolder over time. It used to be he would romantically kiss Barnaby and be all respectful and all that annoying crap. Barnaby was glad it reached the point where he just burst in and touched him. He couldn't wait to get to the bedroom...the bedroom...oh no!

"Kotetsu!" he suddenly shouted as he burst out of the bathroom, still dripping wet. He didn't see Kotetsu...Dread filled him as he heard his voice calling from the bedroom.

"What the hell happened to this pumpkin!?"


End file.
